


Uncle's Sugar Daddy

by Tubas_Rock1967



Series: Rafael is a sugar daddy and we all know this [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cats, Christmas Dinner, Fluff, Gen, Love, M/M, Sonny's niece is a bit over protective, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 12:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12366258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tubas_Rock1967/pseuds/Tubas_Rock1967
Summary: Isabella Sonny's niece meets Rafael for the first time.





	Uncle's Sugar Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about all of my mistakes, I did not edit thos much, but I just had to write.  
> ...  
> I was inspired by a post on tumblr and poipoi1912's edition to it.

It was just another family gathering, a Christmas dinner at Isabella’s grandparents’ house.  Isabella always loved when her uncle Sonny would show up because he always would play tag, and house with her when she was little, and now that she was a bit older her uncle would give her good advice about life… and boys. Isabella loves when Sonny would give her relationship advice, but it always saddened her that he was always alone; that he would have a look in his eyes that you could only see at certain times if you would look closely, but none the less it was a look of loneliness.

    Isabella also noticed that within the past year and a half the look disappeared completely, and that is why she was not surprised to see Sonny walk in with someone, but she was surprised by who. She had learned her uncle liked men a long time ago, but she was not expecting piercing green eyes, dark hair, and a suit of such quality. The suit was a sharp black that accentuated just the right features, only to be matched with a red and white striped tie. The suit in it of itself showed that this man must make a lot more money than Sonny, so Isabella came to the conclusion that this man must be  _ Sonny’s sugar daddy. _

    The dinner was amazing as always although a little less dull than normal mainly because of Sonny’s ‘sugar daddy’ everyone was asking question, except Isabella’s aunt Bella who had a knowing look.

“What’s your name again?”

“Rafael.?

“How did you to meet?”

“Work.”

“Oh, really you don’t seem like the cop type.”

“No I don’t because I am not a police officer, I’m an ADA.”

The questions continued like that for a very long time.

Sonny looked flustered by all of the questioning, so Rafael rubbed the small of Sonny’s back. The flush on Sonny’s face was very obvious as it continued to rise. During the dinner/questioning they exchanged loving looks the whole time.

After the dinner Sonny volunteered to clean up, and that is how Isabella and Rafael ended sitting on the couch together, and after awhile a conversation started.

“How long have you and Sonny been together?” Isabella asked with a determined look in her eyes.

“Just over a year.” Rafael said with a smile spreading across his face, the smile alone made wonder just how happy Rafael was with Sonny. 

“Do you guys live together?” Isabella inquired ‘innocently’.

“We do live together.” Rafael had such a fond loving look in his eyes at the thought of living with Sonny.

“Do you have any pets?”

“Yeah we have a cat named puss in boots,” Barba answered well pulling out his phone Rafael loved the memories it brought back Sonny saying that it was necessary because puss was the ‘coolest’ character in Shrek.  “Here’s some pictures of him.” Rafael continued in a soft tone within his voice.

That is when Isabella thought  _ My uncle’s sugar daddy is sitting next to me, showing me pictures of his cat.  _

    Finally Isabella came up with the courage to ask Rafael a simple question that had been on her mind since she saw Rafael walk in the door: “How much older are you than my uncle?”

Rafael smirked, “About ten years.”

“So, you’re an older well to do man...are you his sugar daddy?” Isabella inquired.

“Sorry what?” Rafael asked hoping that she didn't just ask what he thought she asked.

“You heard me, are you?”

“No, sure I’m about older, and definitely have better taste and a bit more money, and maybe sometimes I treat him to nice things too much, but I do that out of love. I love Sonny, and it’s just a coincidence that I fit the profile of a sugar daddy.”

“You love him? Really … do you realise that if you hurt him in any way shape or form I will destroy you, I will dismember you, I don’t even care that you're an attorney I will end you. Too many people have ‘loved' him and then left him with a broken heart, and those were people who he wasn’t even that serious about, but you I think he really cares about you, so remember if you hurt him I will hurt you one hundred times worse.” Isabella said her voice going from fortissimo to piano make the words sound staccato making the words seem a lot more harsh and threatening.

“Don’t worry I don’t plan on ever hurting him, or leaving him...I actually am planning on proposing pretty soon.”

“You’re gonna propose?”

“Yeah, on Christmas morning.” A lovely pink blush appeared on Rafael’s face.

“That’s only four days away!” Isabella whisper yelled.

“I hope you have a nice ring, you have to live up to your expectations considering you’re his sugar daddy.” Isabella said in a serious tone.

“I promise it’s a nice ring.” Rafael replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for reading and going along with my insanity.


End file.
